1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus, a method, and a computer program for recording information on an optical recording medium such as an optical disc. This invention particularly relates to an apparatus, a method, and a computer program for recording information on a rewritable optical disc having a plurality of recording layers. In addition, this invention relates to an optical recording medium such as a rewritable optical disc having a plurality of recording layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are DVDs (digital versatile discs) of various types such as a DVD-R (DVD-recordable), a DVD-RW (DVD-rewritable), and a DVD-RAM. Some DVDs each have a single recording layer while other DVDs each have multiple recording layers. A DVD having a single recording layer is called a single-layer DVD. A DVD having a multiple recording layers is called a multi-layer DVD.
A DVD recorder subjects a DVD-R or a DVD-RW to a finalizing process after recording user data thereon. The finalizing process enables a DVD player to reproduce the user data from the DVD-R or the DVD-RW. In the case of a multi-layer DVD-R or DVD-RW, the finalizing process tends to take a relatively long time.
Multi-border writing is a method of recording a signal on a DVD-R or DVD-RW. The multi-border writing includes a step of closing bordered areas in the DVD-R or DVD-RW. In the case of a multi-layer DVD-R or DVD-RW, the bordered-area closing step tends to take a relatively long time.